Fighters
by KittykatTheNinja
Summary: We have to fight. we need to. In order to survived ...and saved the ones we loved. We are Fighters- Hitomi
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story about TMNT. I hope you like this too. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own TMNT**

I heard him scream. Yeah him. One of these turtles whom showed up in the streets. I personally don't like them. But to kick him in the stomach that hard.

'' my lady. We got one of them. What should we do?'' Hun asked me

'' you are already doing something without my permission. '' i said a little harsh

'' i am sorry my lady.'' Hun apologized

'' STOP IT!'' he shouted to the PD who was kicking him. I went to the 'torture room' he was bleeding. My heart ached and i remembered what Mr. Yoshi told me once.

_'' you are too pure to ...work...for...shredder.'' an other ninja who killed by shredder said and died left me confused _

_'' don't listen to her, my daughter. '' saki said and took me to his house._

_'' but what if i am not?'' a 15 years old Hitomi _

_''of course you are. You have special powers just like your older sister karai'' saki said _

_''your right master.'' Hitomi said and bowed._

_**End of flashback**_

I went inside. He was cursing. I knelt beside him.

'' are you alright?'' i asked politly

'' what does it to you?'' he asked so harshly. Then an electric stroke him.

'' I SAID STOP IT!" i shouted so hard and harsh even Hun jumped.

''WHEN IAM TALKING TO HIM YOU SHOULD NOT INTERFERE UNDERSTAND?'' i shouted and they nodded shakily and left. I unplugged the electrodes and sat beside him.

'' what is your name?'' i asked him

'' what is it to you?'' he asked a little calmer.

'' just wanna know.'' I said starting to clear his bleeding nose and mouth with a tissue. First he cursed but then calmed and let me clear it.

''my name is Raphael .'' he said and i smiled

'' cool. I am Hitomi nice to meet you. Can you told me about your family?'' i asked.

'' i have 3 other brother and a father.'' He said calmly and slowly losing consciousness . so i tried to speak to him preventing him from losing it.

'' so your bros and dad are all turtles? What are their names?'' i asked

'' n-no my bros are but my dad is a rat. And my brothers name are Leonardo, Donatello , and Michelangelo.'' He said

'' oh and your leader or big brother?'' i asked

''Leonardo.''

'' is he a bossy one?''

'' y-yeah he is annoying always trying to be bossy. He is just a teacher's pet.'' He said

'' ha just like my friend'' i said and smiled.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HITOMI?'' shredder came in and looked angry.

'' helping him ''

''but he is our Enemy! And Hun take your girl and came up! we have 4 new guests up. take him too. C'mon Hitomi.'' He said and i shook my head and walked up with him

Margaret's P.O.V

Daddy came in smiling.

''Marry C'mon master have guests .'' he said and i smiled i went to my room and changed into my fighting clothes and went with my daddy to his master's house/tower

Wisdom's P.O.V

Dad walked in with some kind of robot.

'' Wisdom. This robot going to give these turtles some shocks!. Shredder will like it. Let's go to him. I want you to meet them. They are the reason i am like these.'' Right dad lost his legs. One eye because of his failures .

'' yes father.''

Rosa's P.O.V

According to guardians he got the turtles. I called my friends.

''hello? Wisdom? Everything is set?''

Wisdom is the daughter of stockman. She has white skin, brown eyes and light brown hair.

'' yep time for action?''

''yes''

Now i must call marry

'' Margaret are you ready?''

''yeah been a time since i had_ real_ fight.''

Margaret is the daughter of Hun. She has fairy bronze skin with blonde hair and blue eyes

Now it only leaves hitomi.

'' hi hitomi! Ready for action?''

''aye! He sure must pay for his crimes.''

And hitomi. She is also white skin and had green eyes and black hair with red strips in it.

''agree.''

I hung up.

Me? I have light chocolate brown eyes and black hair with blue strips in it.

'' it is dangerous. Are you sure?'' Mortu asked me.

'' i am completely sure. He should pay for all his crimes. I have promised him i will kill him. And i will.''

'' Mr. Mortu thank you for everything.'' I said and he smiled. I walked out of the building. I ran to shredder 's tower

I used other buildings to reach the last floor. I walked slowly to the door and hide myself behind it listen closely

Hitomi's P.O.V

I saw shredder used that shocker on the purple turtle and he fell on the ground unconscious . Wisdom looked away and tears formed in her tiny brown eyes. Then shredder laughed and pointed to the Orange one. Hun went to him and kicked him in the stomach with that big hands. Margaret looked down in shame. I knew Rosa is on the other side of door. When Hun was about to kick Raphael i shouted

'' ACTION!''

Then the door opened/tore apart and Rosa came in with her katana and wisdom took her guns/colts out. Margaret took out her fingerless gloves and i took out my throwing axe. I throw it at stockman and throw him outside. Margaret have his father's strength and punched him in face. Making him flew in the air. Rosa start to fight dad. Wisdom ran to the guys and start to broke the locks with her colts.

'' hope you are not hurt .'' she asked them.

'' not hurt ? my bro is left there lifeless!''

'' shhh Ralph you want to get attention ?'' i said and wisdom carried the purple on her back.

'' follow me.'' She simply said

'' but we should fight-'' the blue said but i cut him off

'' nope it's not yours and with your bro like that...'' i said and they nodded

'' she is right my sons. We must go back to liar.'' They all followed her. We ran out of building and Margaret and Rosa followed soon after us. We ran on the rooftops hoping they're not following.

'' phew! Guess we're free now'' Margaret said and i laughed

'' yeah your right.''

'' so where is your liar?'' Wisdom asked not even bothering that a turtle is on her back.

'' under the city in the sewers. Follow us'' the blue said and we did as he said. We entered the sewers using those manholes.

'' wow! This place is like a maze'' Margaret said

'' yeah hope you know the way.'' Wisdom said

'' of course we know. Our home is in there.'' the orange one said. Rosa was silence till now

'' Rosa!'' i said

''rosa?''

''DAMMIT ROSA!'' i shouted and made her jump

''wh-what? Where are we?'' she asked and we all laughed at her.

'' i dunno how your not lost in the streets. We are in the sewers.'' I said

''oh. Sorry i was deep in thought'' she said

'' okay here we are.'' The blue one said

'' um, this is just a wall.'' Rosa said and looked at it.

'' just wait a sec.'' He said and went to it he pulled a pipe and entered a code. The door opened and revealed a big and clean house.

'' wow! Seriously i didn't think it is like that!'' Rosa said and we entered the house.

'' so now tell us who are you? Where are you come from and why did you helped us?'' the blue one asked. I sighed

'' okay i am the adopted child of saki or as you know is Hitom I am 15 and i am from Japan. And we didn't plan on saving you. You were in danger and we had to help you. Actually we had planned on killing shredder. '' i said and pointed at Wisdom

'' this is Wisdom, daughter of baxter stockman. A genius and smart girl 15 years old. british'' I pointed at Margaret

'' this is Margaret and the daughter of Hun you know him. She is also 15. A cheery girl i can say and a proud American''

And i pointed to Rosa

'' this is Rosa. Adopted child of utroms/ mortu . she is 15 and a ninja. She is from china but her name was given to him from her mother's who was an leader '' i finished

'' now why don't you tell us about yourselves?''


	2. Chapter 2

'' well i am Leonardo. The one with orange mask is Michelangelo, the red one is Raphael and the purple one in Donatello. Nice to meet you too.'' Leonardo said and smiled.

'' well what do you think we should do now? Leave them alone?'' Margaret said

'' i guess we better go back our home. We don't want to go back to our fathers.'' Hitomi said .

'' surely we can't go back to them but we need to change our appearance.'' Wisdom said

'' okay we must leave now. Oh and here this is our numbers if you ever need us just call.'' Rosa said

'' not like we need your help.'' Ralph said harshly . Hitomi laughed at his comment

'' yeah like tonight you didn't need our help.'' She said and Ralph growled .

'' anyway bye!'' the girlz left .

'' man they are cute!'' Mikey said

'' i wonder how they are stronger than us? When just 2 of them are ninjas.'' Leo said.

'' oh C'mon Leo. Didn't you saw the blonde one?margaret? she has the strength of Hercules !'' Mikey said

'' yeah but what about stockman's daughters? She wasn't a fighter.'' Leo said and angrily looked at TV.

'' but she can kill anyone from a long distance Leo. She has colts.'' Donnie said .

'' well it is finished anyway. Here they were right we might need their help in future.'' Leo said saving Rosa's . Donnie Wisdom's . Ralph even though didn't want but Hitomi's and Mikey Magaret's.

_Back to girlz..._

'' OKAY HERE WE ARE!'' shouted Margaret when she saw their new house. It was a big house with 2 levels .(similar to marling spices if you have seen adventures of tenten) .

'' okay so what's the plan?''

'' we must change our appearance and our dresses. '' Wisdom said entering the house.

'' so you mean dress formally? Dresses skirts and...'' Hitomi said and Wisdom nodded.

'' we must go to the dressing room .'' they all went to dressing room.

'' okay i'll change your appearances you must change you cloths got it?'' everyone nodded

_After 6 hours_

'' here you go!'' Wisdom said admiring her work.

Hitomi now had medium straight hair . completely black. He wore a red dress with red high heels and a red bow on the side of her head.

Margaret now has long blonde hair with waves at the end of hair. An orange ribbon on her hair. She wore an orange dress with orange boots.

Rosa now has medium blonde hair and straight. A little bow with blue colour on other side. She wore a t-shirt and a long skirt in blue. And blue sandles

And Wisdom now has long brown hair that goes to her waist . a purple ribbon. And a t-shirt with a skirt that goes to her upper knee. With purple high hills

'' now aren't we hot?'' Margaret said and we laughed. Suddenly all of their mobiles rang together. They jumped and saw the number was unknown. They panicked and answered the mobiles cautiously

_At lair , 3 minutes before their mobiles rang..._

''dude, i am seriously bored.'' Mikey whined

'' well, why don't you just go and rest? Or just train?'' Leo asked his little annoyed brother.

'' but i have a better idea'' Donnie said and looked at the other 3

'' since the girlz don't have our numbers... let's call them!. They'll be panicked'' he said and everyone looked at him

'' dude that's the best idea.'' Mikey said taking his shell cell out.

'' yep never thought don could have any better idea.'' Ralph done the same. Leo hesitate but done it any way.

After a little while the answered the phone

'' h-hello?'' girlz answered stuttering.

'' surprise!'' boys answered them and laughed at their nervousness.

'' WHY YOU? IF I JUST GET TO YOU...'' hitomi said

'' oh gosh you scared us to death!'' Rosa said still panicked

'' oh yeah is that so? I will gladly repay you back just when i planed something better.'' Margaret said

'' phew! Just thought my mobile got hacked by stockman.

'' well we just called you to say this is our numbers okay?'' Leo asked

'' okay we'll save 'em.''

'' okay bye.'' And they hang up

'' that was a very excellent plan.''

'' yeah you could feel the tension .''

Leo smiled. He thought he really needs to do pranks sometimes. But shook it away.

'' ooh! Why are we still up? it is 5 in morning?'' he asked himself surprise. Everyone laughed at his reaction. Master splinter smiled at his happy child but. He was afraid of these new girls. They were their biggest enemies daughters. They can be dangerous.

_Meanwhile at girls house._

'' okay now what?'' asked Margaret. Rosa answered

'' we must wait for his call.'' She nodded.

'' do you think it's the right choice?''

'' yep'' then the phone rang

_'' hello?''_

_'' hello? Oh Hitomi? Are you alright? Did you find the house?''_

_'' yep so what is next?''_

_'' first we should make sure they trust you and after that...''_

_'' okay i call back when we finished''_

She hang up. then looked at the girls. She smiled

'' our plan is working great.'' Everyone smiled

'' but to be honest it isn't the good thing.''

'' yeah they'll hate us forever ''

'' who cares?'' hitomi's said angrily . and stormed off to her room. And locked the door behind. She looked at the picture on her table and let the tear out.

'' i will take my revenge. Just watch and see.'' She said and went to sleep. With teary eyes

'' you think she 's alright?''

Margaret asked after she left. They all were worried about her. The plan seems to work perfect. But still they felt guilty about doing suck think to them .

'' she'll be. Just need some time.''


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess writing the story in characters point of view is better so i write in their p.o.v but if your comfortable with 3rd person p.o.v just tell me okay?**

**Disclaimer- i do not own tmnt**

My shellcell rang. I answered it.

_" hello? Leonardo?"_

_"hey rosa! What's up?"_

_"nothin much. I just wanted to ask you if it's okay i come over? There is something important we need to disscus."_

_"yeah sure thing when will you arrive?"_

_"about 30 minutes or sooner. See ya."_

_" bye!"_

I hung up and went to see my family in the living room

"rosa in coming. She said she have important thing to disscus" everyone nodded. I saw master walked to his room. He seemed unhappy since we met the girls. I went to his room. I knocked

" come in" i walked to him and knelt in front of him. I lowered my head

" master, i guess something is bothering you. Since we met the girls you have been acting unhappy. May i ask what is wrong?" he sighed and there was silence. Like he was looking for right words.

" my son. They are the daughters of our greatest enemies. We can not trust them easily. And there was something about them. Mysterious. I do not know what it is but i can not trust them. " i took my time thinking on it. He was right but...

" but master then why did they save us from them? We were in thier hands..." i said.

" yes you are right my son..." he finished and i let him continue on meditating. When i walked out to living room rosa was already there. I smiled. How could it be? No. They are not evil.

" so what is your important disscusion about?"

" you know it has been 2 weeks since we met and we have became friends..."

_Though i wish we were more tan friends... Leonardo thoght._

" we tried everything to hide your place but now they hacked into wisdom's computer and steal information about you. They treat us and said if we don't gave you their massage... They will kill my friends. And even you... So this is their massage..."

She gave me a piece of paper i read it

_I knew she'll gave it to you. Meet me in the building near my tower tommorow night. I will be waiting for you. And be aware. If i see any of those friends of yours the girls will be killed. And you know me. I always get what i want. So come. Bring your brothers and master too. Long since i had nice fight. You know_

_Shredder_

I folded the paper and throw it on the couch. Guys caught it and read it. They sighed and looked at me.

" first we must talk to master." then master came in himself.

"talk to me about what?" then ralph gave him the letter. He read it and he sighed. I guess the girls are innocence after all.

" i guess we have no other choices. We must go there. And girls will stay in our home for more safety so he won't use them as our weak spot. Donatello, go and bring them here." don nodded and ran to the elevator. Rosa looked concerned. It was already a day after she got the note. So we should go to the place tonight. And it is 7:00.

" please be careful guys. He is tricky." she said and mikey patted her back.

" don't worry dudette. We have been in these situation before." she smiled a little. We sat there until don arrived with girls. We got up fast and started to go to the topside world.

_In the lair. With girls_

"so everything is working out well right?" margaret asked getting excited.

" yep we'll be free from this hell soon." Hitomi said and smiled

" but i still feel guilty. Not about him. But they didn't do anything wrong. They didn't deserve-" rosa wanted to said but wisdom cut her off.

" we have no choices. It needs to be done. We are saving the world. You must remember it" she said and tried to comfort rosa.

" thanks. but we need to move. For making a good surprise." rosa said. They nodded. Then Hitomi's cellphone start ringing. She answered it.

"_ hello my darling. How is the plan?"_

_"wonderful. They are on the way."_

_" i knew i could count on you. You make excelent actors."_

_"yeah i know bye."_

"so?"

Hitomi let out a sigh of frusrtration and throw her phone to the wall. It shattered in million pieces.

" we must move. Quickly. If we don't want the same thing happen..." hitomi said. Reminding everyone of the accident of 2 years ago. It was an accident happen for hitomi's real family. They die because their house was burned down by the foot. They capture her and shredder found talent in the girl. So took her as daughter but in these two years. All she saw was pain of others. Screaming for their lives. Shredder must pay for it.

Widom not better either. Her family got murdered since they were so famous and stockman took her because of her good has been with him since she was 6. Stockman have her only for his own advantages. So she is thirsty of his blood for being used.

Margaret? She has been with thePD since she were born. she lived in hell. All of her memories were just fight and fight and fight...

And rosa... Well she dont remember most of her life. Simple right?

" alright. We must move. " they all nodded and went to the same place turtles went to.

_Turtles... On the building_

" so you came." shredder said and laughed

" i will have a lot fun crushing your bones."

" you will not touch any of us"

And then the fight begins. A bloody one. It got two hours. But it worth it right?

The fight was difficult, tricky. Shredder got them. Each of them. They were hurt and wounded but never wanted to give up.

" now you will taste my blade. Do you want to know who did that? Who sold you and made this plan? Your girlfriends who you thought are friends." that's when Leo got the point. The girls lure them to a trap. once he had respect for them. Now it was all anger and hate. Shredder was ready to stab him but...

A big chain with an axe came and stab shredder right in the belly. He fell to ground and didn't got up.

" it is finished"

"yeah easier than i thought"

" we must carry them to their liar." rosa said and walked to Leo. She tried to carry him but he harshly pushed her away.

" you traitor! Don't come near us" he nearly shouted. She walked back in horror.

" L-let me explain..."

" you used us! How could you do that? We trusted you. And you... You used us as bites? How can you stay in here?" he shouted. It was raining. If it wasn't you could see the waterfall of water flowing out of Rosa's eyes.

"just go away." he said calmly

" Leonardo you need help."

" just go away" she ran away as quickly as she could. Hitomi walked to him and slapped him right in face. Even though got a death glare from ralph

" whatever it was. It was my plan. Not hers. You have no rights to shout at her. Besides we just wanted to help you. The world. He was a pain to all of us. You can hate us now but... At least you are safe... That is all that matters" she said and walked away. Wisdom and margaret tried to help them but got growls as well so they just walked away too. Rosa instantly ran to her room and locked herself there. Hitomi did the same.

" you think it was the right choice?"

" not sure margaret. Now that we have fallen for them too"


	4. Chapter 4

I knew it will be like this. I just knew it. They hate us now. Hitomi entered my room. She had a faint smile. I didn't know when i came to room and throw my mobile somewhere. It automatically called turtles. And they were actually listen.

'' may i come in?''

'' sure''

_Turtles lair._

We were in better condition now until my phone started ringing... i looked at the number. First wanted to reject it but answered it anyway.

''hello?''

'' hello?''

I said but no answers. Then i listen carefully. They had a conversation. I put it on speaker and pointed for guys to listen:

_'' Hitomi you keep saying everything is okay now but.. but what we achieved? Not that we have achieved nothing but lose our friends too. and their trust. '' _

_'' look around you! Now you can live in piece not in the fear of getting arrested by those black disgusting ninjas. Not only us. The turtles too. if they are That idiot to not understand it. Then let them be they aren't worth it.'' _

_'' but Hitomi! Look at us! What we are now ? killers, murderers.'' _

_'' no we aren't! We had to kill him or more people would die in his hands. Like your mother and father.'' _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'' i got it... but... what about them?''_

_'' they'll understand it just give 'em some time okay?'' _

_'' good better go and wash your face you look like E.T now'' _

The sound of laughter and then i hang up. i looked at guys curiously. They seemed to be a little too much in thoughts

'' you think they do that on purpose?'' Ralph asked

'' not sure. I guess it has called us automatically.'' Don said

'' but important thing is... were we too harsh with them?'' mike asked and i nodded

'' yeah but maybe it is an other trap!'' Ralph said

I nodded again. That is true: _trust is like a paper... when you folded it it will never be flat and good again_

_At girls..._

I walked to washroom and walked to my room and heard someone's voice

''rosa? Rosa? Can you hear me?''

'' yes who..?'' when i looked at the number i nearly jumped.

'' rosa please you and your sisters must come to our lair. Something important to discuss really really important.'' I nodded even thought he couldn't see me he said

'' good we'll see you.'' And i hang up i ran to girls and explain it to them.

'' okay we will go but ...''

'' oh come on Hitom!''

'' alright alright.'' Then we started to walk to their lair. I hope something good will happen...

I just hope.

'' was it this one? Or third one?'' we pulled the third pipe and entered their lair. They were already waiting for us. Leo motioned us to sit and we did as he said.

'' okay please explain everything for us from the start. Why do you fight?. I guess everything was a misunderstanding.'' Leo said and girls looked at me. I sighed

'' okay it all started when wisdom hacked into shredders PC and find out he is after you. So we tried to save you and the world from his hands. That's when i found Hitomi and Margaret. They were good friends. Me and wisdom too so we tried to help you guys. And you see. We tried to make you trust us. So we could make you the bite but Hitomi said we should first give you a chance to see if you can beat shredder yourselves. So we wait but we saw you lost. And we stepped it. We didn't meant to betray or trick you we just tried to help that's all. My mom and dad died in his hand. My whole family so i didn't want the same thing happen to you.'' I finished and looked down.

'' look we are fighters. We must fight to survive... to save the ones we love and care about '' hitomi said

There was a moment of silence before Ralph started

'' well at least you could tell us! We could help you!''

'' but we couldn't risk your lives.'' Hitomi said calmly from beside me. Ralph looked at her in surprise.

'' what? That's right we couldn't risk your lives. You were our friends we couldn't do it to you.'' Hitomi said like a matter-of-fact.

They nodded. I hope they understands us. It isn't easy to betray your friends especially when you...

'' okay i guess... we can still be friends. Oh and i must say sorry to you rosa.. i was so harsh to you..'' Leo apologized and i just smiled.

'' ookay! Everything is good now! So what should we do?'' Margaret asked and we all laughed at her childish action.

'' i guess we must head back home.'' Hitomi said. Then master splinter gasped and looked at hitomi.

'' now i remember you! You are master yoshi's apprentice!'' and then everyone fell silence.

'' you-you haven't aged since then? How? It's been nearly 15 years?'' he asked surprised. Hitomi smiled faintly.

'' wizard's world is not so kind . you know my mom was a witch and my dad a wizard. I didn't have their power so when i reached 15... they put a curse on me. And you see... i haven't aged since then.'' She said biting her lip trying to avoid her tears. Master smiled.

'' i am happy that you are alive. I thought you die there too.'' he said and she smiled

'' n-no first they capture me and i ran away ... next time they captured me again and.. you know the rest.'' I knew about it. She was suffering . why? Because she doesn't belong to this age. She must be now nearly 30. But...

'' wow it must be cool!'' mikey said but she shook her head

'' not that much. It is a little too much for a 15 years old girl'' Ralph laughed.

'' so you are our elder? 15 years? Hard to believe!'' he said and she nodded

'' so now can we go back home? I am hungry to death!'' Margaret whined and i took her arms and started to ran to the elevator. I shouted

'' SEE YA LATER!'' with wisdom and hitomi following. I am now pretty sure everything will get better


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since shredder died, i have this horrible nightmares. They just will start by good memories.. then they will turn to a bloody scene of my parents death. I always get up with cold sweats on my forehead and screaming waking the girls up. it happens every night. Every day. Whenever i close my eyes i saw it. Even thought i don't remember my mom or dad but i clearly remember that accident.

'' why don't you just sleep?'' Hitomi asked sat beside me on my bed. It was 4:00 am.

'' i can't whenever i closed my eyes, i saw it.''

'' maybe master splinter can-'' but i cut her off.

'' no, he isn't a-'' but i just bite my lip

'' no he isn't a d**m wizard but he might be able to do something.'' i agreed and she took her mobile out and dialled a number

_''hello?'' a sleepy voice answered_

_'' hey Ralph i know i woke you up but by any chances... is master splinter awake?''_

_''yeah.. but why?''_

_''we...um... have a little problem.. but it is serious can we see him?''_

_'' yeah sure you know the way.''_

'' get ready we will go there'' i just nodded she went downstairs

''wisdom and Margaret. I want you to have your mobiles on. Whenever i called you you should be at turtles lair immediately was i clear?'' i heard the girls said yes and we started to walk to the manhole. It was a 30 minutes walk till their house. When we arrived everyone worriedly were there.

'' what is it my daughter?''

'' where are the others?''

''well they are at house in case we need them. And i let her explain her problems.'' Hitomi explained for them.

'' it's... you know after shredder died... i have this horrible nightmares. I saw a man and woman yelling at me to run and then whole house just explode leaving burned corpses of the two... blood everywhere and a scared child ... i have it whenever i close my eyes.'' I explained

'' then lay on the sofa. Let's see what it is. Just try to sleep.'' Don explained and i did as he said. I was so tired so i fell a sleep.

Hitomi's P.O.V

5 minutes past and everything was peaceful.

'' are you sure-?'' Ralph wanted to say but then we heard her scream. She screamed so hard that i was shivering in fear. Then her eyes shot open. She was sweating and started to cry immediately . Leo went to her and hugged her whispering comforting things in her ears.

'' she is always like that?'' Don asked surprised. I just nodded still shivering.

'' i thought maybe you guys can help. Especially you master. Can you do anything?'' master started to think and sighed.

'' unfortunately it is not like anything i have ever see.'' He said and i sighed.

'' so we can do nothing?'' Mikey asked

'' of course there is! We might not just know it... Hitomi?'' Don asked i looked at him

'' do you have a blood sample of her? From before she fight shredder?'' i nodded.

'' yeah why?''

'' i will tell you later just told the girls come with the blood. Leo please take her to my Lab.'' He got up and went to his lab with Leo carrying her. I called wisdom and Margaret.

_'' hey wisdom? Can you bring Margaret and rosa's blood sample?''_

_''yeah why?''_

_'' complicated'' _

I said and hang up. after 4 minutes girls arrived and wisdom handed me the blood instantly and walked to the lab with me.

'' so?'' i asked him handing him the blood sample

'' i want to see if there is anything changed in her blood before and after the fight.'' I nodded and left. Wisdom wanted to came but Don called her

'' wisdom could please stay? I will need a hand.'' She nodded and stay

'' what could it be?'' mikey asked curious.

'' i don't know. But i hope it not anything so important''

'' it is! If wasn't she wouldn't scream like that!'' Ralph said and i nodded

'' yeah your right'' i said and then i saw Don came out of the lab.

'

'' what happened?'' i asked

'' there is a change. Her body has became weaker. she looks pale and ... her blood colour has changed . from red to dark red. I can't see any changes in her cells only the colour.''

'' can't you say anything more useful?'' i asked him harsh.

''*sigh* no. We must stay with her. It's better to see someone beside her when she wakes up.'' i nodded.

'' i'll stay with her.'' Leo said and got up from the armchair. I looked at him and smiled.

'' sure Leo go ahead.'' Don said and he went and sat beside her.

'' i guess he have feeling for her.'' Mikey whispered in my ear. I nodded.

'' they looked like a nice couple .'' i said smiling and drifted in to daydream.

_Me and Ralph too._

I thought and shook my head

_But he is too arrogant ..._

My eyelids slowly started to get heavy and i drifted to sleep unaware of Ralph putting my head on his shoulders. I smiled in my sleep.

Margaret's P.O.V

''she fell asleep. Ooh ralphie boy! Have you fall too?'' mikey said and laughed. I smiled too

_I hope you will too._

'' she was tired. She was always awake in case rosa woke up screaming .'' i said and they looked at me

'' how long it's been?''

'' 3 days.'' I said simply. He gasped and looked at her.

'' Hitomi was always awoke to stay with Rosa. To comfort her. She didn't have sleep even a minute. Afraid of Rosa wake up.''

'' well i guess she can take a rest now.'' Mikey said and smiled.

'' i hope so.''

I yawned and looked at the clock 5:00. Mikey came and sat next to me. He hugged me from the side. I put my head on his shoulders. I fell a sleep fast. It was the first night without screaming and stress.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a trrible pain in my head. I didn't have any nightmares. That's odd. When I looked around I was in Don's Lab? Yeah. I remember now. I walked out to see everyone asleep. So sweet! I smiled at them not wanting to wake them up. So I tip toed to master splinter's room. I knocked gently on the door but nobody answered. So he was probably asleep too. Gosh! Why everyone slept so soon?

I took a glance at my clock but when I saw the clock my eyes only got bigger. 3:00? Wow! But what the date is today?

I walked out of turtles home and begun thinking. What the date is today? Today must be Sunday…. Or Monday….

I was only out for 5 or 6 hours and I have already forgot everything! I laughed at myself and continue walking in the dark streets of new York. Even purple dragons were asleep. No polices and cars….

I walked to the central park. I sat on the edge of the fountain. To my surprise it was working.

Cold breeze hit my cheeks make it red as the time passed by.

'' what a boring day….'' I whispered but not so far from myself, I saw some black figures running to the roofs of buildings near park. They were in a hurry

'' time for action! At least that's what Margaret says….'' I said standing up and started to follow them in the shadows.

Hitomi's P.O.V

Today was the day. I needed to make it clear for them. I waited on the roof of a tall building I don't know where it was and waited. Until they all arrived. They were too many! But I don't think they are that hard to kill. Karai stepped out of the crowd and talked to me.

'' okay Hitomi. Now give us information or else…..''

'' huh, that won't scare me! I am here only to warn you…. ''

'' warn us? You know by using Shredder's trust against him you've signed your own death?''

'' it's not like I am scared of him or you. I am here only to tell you, if you mess with any of girls or guys… I'll rip your head off!'' I said and started to leave.

'' then miss vampire…..'' she said making me stop and wide eyes.

'' I think they would like to know the truth about you not aging!'' I growled and turned around.

'' what do you want?'' I asked through my teeth.

'' just some information about their place and abilities and….''

'' NEVER!'' I said and left the place at full speed.

No they don't need to find out that-that I am a monster….

I must not let them discover it…. Never. Because …..

? P.O.V

'' master, we find the source of her power-''

'' then eliminate it as fast as possible.''

''but sir-''

'' I can't risk my existence…. She needed to be destroyed. Her kind doesn't have a place in this world.''

My servant nodded and left. I might only be a ghost but I still have power. She must learn that killing the killed is impossible.

The same goes for me. I can't kill her but If I weaken her…maybe I have a chance.

I must act quickly. The powers that binds my to this world are weakening. And I might be gone forever this time. I will make her pay for what she done.

Hitomi's P.O.V

Gosh! Why am I feeling like…. Like my powers are fading away…? No…. it is probably because of my sadness. We are on our way to shredder's tower. Where we are going to kill him once and for all.

We made our way to the top. Not difficult with us by their side. But I am afraid of karai… IF she told them about my….my true from.

We arrived at the top level. Where we didn't found shredder only karai! Leo pointed one of his katanas at her.

'' Karai! You must choose sides now. An honorable life…. Or working with the Evil.''

'' right now you're the one working with the Evil….Leonardo.'' she said and smiled.

'' what do you mean?'' Don asked her. But her smiled only widened and her eyes fixed on me.

'' you have the **Evil **with you. Hitomi is the Evil.''

'' no that isn't true.'' Ralph said getting angry

'' why don't you tell them yourself Hitomi? Why you don't tell them that…..''

I shook my head. I knew I must tell them but…I can't. how am I supposed to do so?

'' Tell them! That you lie to them again! Tell them you used their trust for your own advantages!''

'' that isn't true.'' I whispered to myself. But who am I kidding? I am a monster and I have Lied to them to all of them. Even the girls never knew about me being a-

'' what does she mean Hitomi?'' Rosa asked now getting unsure. I just closed my eyes to avoid all those tears. Though impossible but I managed to answer her.

'' I-I am a –''

'' vampire.'' Karai said or completed my sentence. All of them gasped.

'' so now…. Your still going to trust her…? '' Karai asked everyone. They looked unsure . I shook my head and took my katana out. Throw it at her. It didn't hit her the place I wanted but it pined her to the wall behind her. I slowly walked to her.

'' now you better slow down miss…..'' I said taking my katana out.

'' I am here only to help them. I didn't come to kill any of them.''

'' but how can we trust you?'' Margaret said not fearing about me being a vampire.

'' because if I wanted to kill and drink your blood, obviously I could do it sooner.''

'' but maybe you were waiting for a good moment to strike.'' Wisdom said defending Margaret. I sighed and took a smoke bomb out.

'' I take my leave then, hope you have fun with foot and their Leader.'' I said throwing the bomb in the room and disappeared. I appeared in an other place. I don't know where it was, not that I care anyway. I was in … some kind of ancient ruin. It had mummies everywhere and some kind of…. Tomb I reckon.

A voice came out of a wall with a picture of man….

''HOW DARE YOU DISTURBE MY REST?'' it came and drained my energy. But how is that possible? The most important thing is…. What is this place? How did I end up here? And … why the hell that man looks so familiar?

I walked in that tomb and I came across a door. A huge door. It opened automatically when I touched it. I was surprised.

In the center of the room I saw a blue figure with a staff in his hand. I couldn't recognize him.

'' Welcome my dear vampire! Though you won't stay here for so long… I want to welcome you warmly!'' That figure… he is so familiar but who? Welcome me warmly?

Then mummies started to wake up from their coffin and stayed behind that figure. He raised his staff…. A light same out of it and then I don't remember anything…. When I opened my eyes I was at the turtles lair…but something was different…. The place seemed so gloomy. I walked and searched every inch of that place, but they weren't there.

Suddenly they came in the house. I ran to the entrance of the door. But Oh my God! What I was seeing?

I saw Leo and Mikey carrying Ralph with a crying face…. And Donnie behind them. When they saw me they were ready to attack.

'' My sons!'' Master splinter came out of his room. He seemed a lot older… and why haven't I found him?

'' she was worried about you. She searched for you every inch of the house.

'' does she care? Cause I don't think she do.' 'Mikey said with a dark voice. I narrowed my eyes. What does he mean? If this is the future… then…oh no

'' where are the girls?''

'' why-'' Leo wanted to asked but I was way more angry to answer why

'' JUST TELL ME!'' Don sighed

'' after you left that night at shredder's Tower we were surrounded by the foot. Shredder came too. Though we beat him but it had a price…''

'' and their life was the price.'' Mikey completed. I put a hand on my forehead. And fell to my knees. No I shouldn't have left… Can I change it? Yeah I must be quick. But the problem is I am trapped in here. And I can't even get out. I suddenly remembered.

'' what happened to Ralph?'' Then they were all silent.

''Oh No! '' I knew it. He died. I must prevent all this miseries…. I don't even care If they don't like or trust me anymore. I must and will prevent it.

'' but what can I do?'' I asked myself and looked around…. Nothing of use. Only think I can do is to concentrate and rely on my teleportation ability. I closed my eyes and focused heavily on shredder's tower. Hopefully when I opened my eyes I'll be there.

Then I heard katana clashing! Yes I was there. I needed to help them .

'' STOP NOW! '' it was like everything stopped for that time. Everyone's eyes turned to me. Shredder was there to. I laughed and looked at shredder.

'' shredder. You just don't know when to die.'' He looked at me.

'' oh? Is that so? I see the hunter had become the hunted.'' He said.

'' Okay…. You want me right? Then let them go….''

'' why should I? that turtles are nothing but trouble and your friends…. They are even worst.''

'' then I'll have no other choices.'' Leo said and turned to Karai. She nodded at him and ordered the foot to attack.

'' what? Karai? What is going on?''

'' Karai makes a good actor. Thanks to her beating you will be easier.'' Leo said smiled.

'' what?'' I was happy to see him that angry. Now it was my turn. I joined my hands together and closed my eyes.

'' rise my servants. I am ordering you to rise and defend my friends and defeat my enemies. I summon you in my time of need!'' I said and opened my eyes. Skeletons started to came out of earth. All attacking. Now it was time for strike. Leo un sheathed his katanas and attack shredder in stomach. Where utrom was. He fell to the ground …. Hopefully lifeless.

'' thanks Karai.'' I whisper. She only nodded.

'' now for you liar!'' Margaret said crossing her arms and stood right in front of me.

'' why didn't you told us at first?''

'' because…. You wouldn't believe… you would fear me.'' I said. She nodded

'' true but we could trust you. Now we can't!''

'' whatever. I have fulfil my destiny.'' I said and walked away. Though I knew they were all looking at me I didn't care. My mind was somewhere else. What was that man I saw? That tomb… that visions of future? My mind was so clouded that I didn't even hear them calling me.

''HiTOMI!'' I nearly jumped when Wisdom called me like that. I turned around and looked at them

'' what?''

'' where are you going?''

'' to my house .''

'' what?''

'' in Scotland.'' I said like it was nothing important.

''Oh come on can you leave us like that?'' Margaret asked me. Wasn't she the one who can't trust me?

'' yes I can!'' I said ready to leave but something prevent me from doing so. I fell to my knees. That image of old Splinter. Sad old turtles and dead Ralph kept repeating in my head. What is happening to me? Rosa was at my side in a second.

'' you're okay?'' She asked putting her hand on my shoulders.

'' n-no… I am not. '' I said truthfully. I wasn't okay. I felt like throwing up.

'' what is happening?'' Leo asked. No one knew what was wrong. Only I knew. Was I fearing? That If I leave the same thing happens?

'' I am scared.'' I whispered slowly to myself.

'' of what?'' Rosa asked me.

'' of death.''

'' how can an undead be scared of death?'' Ralph asked with a bitter tone. I glared at him. Why the hell am I worried about this knuckle head?

'' forget it!'' I tried again but This time I cough several times and throw up blood. I got dizzy and fell to ground. Soon darkness consumed me

Rosa's P.O.V

WOW! All this events …. Hitomi being a vampire…. Shredder coming back…. She fell down and being scared of death? Gosh! I might go crazy soon!

'' what happened? ''

'' what's wrong? Why did she fell to ground coughing blood?'' Margaret asked. I knelt beside her on the floor. I wanted to check her pulse and heartbeat but Wisdom reminded me.

''she is undead remember? She doesn't have pulse or heartbeat''

''oh.'' Was All I said. I looked at her. It doesn't matter if she is a vampire or undead or whatever. She is our friend.

'' we must take her to home.'' I said. Margaret seemed unsure but Wisdom helped me anyway. I don't know why all of this happened. It was so fast. It's hard to understand all but one thing I do understand is, she needs us and we won't let her down.

Wisdom and I carried her to home with turtles following.

'' wow this was just to much!'' Don said and Wisdom nodded. When I made sure she is comfortable I left her room to the living room. Everyone sat there saying nothing.

'' it looks like a fairytale!'' Margaret said shivering.

'' fairytale? It looks a lot like nightmares!'' Ralph said angrily. I looked at him wide eyes.

'' Ralph what is your problem? You seemed angry about her!'' He shook his head

'' no…. I just don't trust her that's all.'' I knew there is more to this but kept quiet anyway. It was silence. Everyone seemed worried. I don't it was because of her condition or because of fearing that she would wake up and kill them. I wonder what happened to her. She was fine and good untile she left. Though it was only for some minutes but whatever occurred must have happened in that time.

'' when will she wake up?'' Mikey asked me. I was so confuse that I didn't or better say **couldn't **answer him.

He snapped his fingers in front of me. I blinked several times and looked at him apologetic

'' sorry, what did you asked?''

'' forget it.'' I nodded. Come on HITOMI! WAKE THE HELL UP!

Then we heard a groan. She is awake! Thank goodness. I rushed to her. She woke up holding her head.

'' gosh! It hurts like hell!'' she nagged. I went to her side.

'' you're alright? '' she looked at me nodding. I sighed in relief. She wanted to stand up but couldn't.

'' what is wrong?'' her eyes widened in fear.

'' my powers are fading away….'' She whispered. I looked at her wondering what she meant

'' but what does it have to do with you walking?'' she sighed and laid back on the bed.

'' I am an undead. I have some kind of…. Source for my powers…. Such as walking. And when that source disappeared…. Or destroys… I will lose all my powers and possibly…. Die.'' She said like it was nothing. It was about her death!

''okay… let me think…. You mean now ….. that source is disappearing?'' she only nodded her head. I just sat there looking at the white wall in front of me, frowning. Why all of this happened? Who is behind all of this? What the heck is happening?

'' Hitomi…'' I asked making her look at me.

'' what happened that minutes when you left us?'' her face went pale and she stopped breathing though she doesn't need it. She looked at her hands. Took a deep breath she explained.

'' when I left, I was transferred to some kind of … ruined … tomb. There were so many skeletons and mummies. And as I walked… I saw a … familiar figure. He talked to me… I don't remember completely but I remember that he transferred me to future. Then you were all dead… Ralph and you girls. Splinter was so old too. It was just too much pain. That's why I came back to you. To help you prevent all of this. But…. I don't know why I throw up blood and stuff. '' I just listened carefully to her. So whatever **he **was… he done this to her. I don't have a clue about being a vampire or how it is. But surely it is hard.

''okay. Now take some rest. You'll need it.'' I smiled at her and left the room without anything to say. When I exited the room Margaret came to me. Worried.

'' what happened? Are you okay?'' I 'shhh' her and dragged her to the living room where everyone else were. I looked at Margaret.

'' yes I am fine. She isn't fine though.'' Wisdom looked unhappy.

'' I knew it! Throwing up blood wasn't a good sign.'' I sighed.

'' she can't walk.'' Margaret gasped. Wisdom hold his head in her hands and still Ralph seemed kind of strange. What is wrong with him?

'' I am pretty sure somebody is behind all of this. Someone who knows all of us and is trying to weaken us. Somebody who hate us….'' Then I remembered someone…. A person from past…. Someone who I know very well… and he hates us so much. I thought he was destroyed….

'' Rosa? What is wrong? Your face is pale.'' Wisdom asked me.

'' d-do you remember** him?**'' I asked them. Margaret's eyes widen in fear and she collapsed on the sofa.

'' Margaret!'' Mikey catch her and put her head on he shoulder to make her comfortable. Wisdom started crying quietly.

'' you-you think **he **is behind this?''

'' I am not sure… but I guess…''

'' who is **he?**'' Leo asked. I just shook my head no.

I mustn't let them find out . They don't have to know. They don't deserve to die….

? P.O.V

So far so great! She is losing her powers as the time passes by. But that Damn Rosa! She is smart but … she won't get the best if me… no she won't!

'' your highness! What is the next order?''

'' our next target is to weaken their mind. Wisdom.''

'' but sir. She doesn't have any soft points.''

'' she does. Her friends…. And lover.'' He nodded and left. I laughed hardly . I knew this day, day of my victory will come. Now without a brain… and strength… what are you going to do Margaret?

What about you… ROSA! HAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up feeling so bad. Like something bad is going to happen today. But why ruining my day ? I went to bathroom washed my face and went to eat breakfast. Hitomi's powers are fading away and the condition of his legs aren't so good. She still can't walk. I am afraid that Rosa is right... what if he is in it? I was so in my thoughts that I didn't saw what was in front of me and bumped into someone. Actually he bumped into me. It was Mikey.

'' Mikey? What's wrong?'' he was nervous. Ready to cry at any moment.

'' Don... he went out for a walk in like 5am... but now is 12 pm. He isn't answering hi shell cell either.'' I started trembling in fear. No it can't happen. It shouldn't happen.

'' Wisdom? Are you okay?'' he asked me. I nodded smiling.

_'get it together girl!' i told myself_

Then my mobile rang. I thought it is Don but...

'' good girl... act like you don't know me... or I kill your freaky lover.'' An awfully familiar voice said. I gulped but obeyed it.

'' sorry? I don't think you've got the right number.'' I said and acted like it was true.

'' good. If you want your precious boyfriend. Come to the abandoned shack outside of city. Or else you will never see him again!''

'' okay bye sir!'' I said. Mikey was a little suspicious. But I smiled at him trying to make him believe me

'' he had dialled a wrong number.'' I said he then nodded and left the room. I was scared. Should I tell anyone? No no I can't risk their lives. I must go there alone. With that I stood up ready to leave. I just took my guns in case there was a fight and left without leaving any notes . I took Hitomi's Car and went to my location with the highest speed. I arrived there in 4 minutes. The shack seemed so quiet. Could be a trap but I must risk my life. I... Love him after all even if he never returns my feelings. I walked slowly to the shack. Weather was foggy but I could see a big figure near door. He just said

'' Boss is waiting inside.'' I nodded shakily and I entered the shack. That guy closed the door and locked it. I punched the door, yelled to open the door.

'' don't waste your breath.'' A voice said. the voice I heard earlier. I turned to him. Yeah he hasn't change a bit. He was still tall. With blonde hair and the face with a big scar. It was him.

'' Nathan? Where is he?'' I asked him. He smiled devously.

'' are you in a hurry. Hold your horses dear. I just want to tell you... your boyfriend might not make it out alive.'' My eyes widened.

'' what did you do?'' I said tears rolled down my cheeks. I was angry. I took my gins out and aim at him.

'' told me where he is or I will kill you now.'' I said my hands trembling in fear. He came nearer

'' no you won't.''

'' and w-why not?''

''cause your heart is so pure to do so.'' I shoot him but it didn't hit him. Like his body was a ... bulletproof. Oh no what to do? I looked around to find a weapon but Instead I saw Donatello. He was tied up with a chain and was on the ground.

'' what have you done?'' I asked Nathan. He laughed.

'' Just a slip of poison. That's all.'' I ran to Don. But by the time I went there Nathan got out and locked the door behind. I tried to wake Don up but it was impossible. I tried to took off the chains but faced the failure again. I could do nothing. I breathed and some kind of smell... strange what was that... like something is burning. I looked around and saw the whole shake was on fire. How could I not find out? I stood up and ran to the window which was barred from other side. I tried my best to take him outside. I was at the shack and he in the other side... But as I was about to get up the roof came upon me and I blacked out.

Rosa's P.O.V

We all were worried to death. What could have happened? Both of them involve that's for sure. I looked at Mikey. Because he was the only one awake that time she left.

'' Mikey did anything happened to her?'' I asked hoping for an answer. he shook his head. I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands. Oh my god please... help me find them I don't want anything bad happen to them.

'' now that I think...'' I looked at Mikey through my tears.

'' somebody called right before she leave. She said he had gotten the number wrong but when she answered she was scared and a little pale.'' He explained. My face got pasty. How could I be so careless.

'' Mikey why didn't you said that first?'' he shrugged.

'' I thought it isn't important.'' He said. he isn't to be blamed. Now how in the world can find those two? There must be a way.

'' Use GPS!'' I heard Hitomi. I rushed to her.

'' Hitomi you must not-''

'' I don't give a damn! I still can protect myself. You must go. Here.'' She gave me her mobile.

'' use it's GPS. Find her. be careful.'' She said and use wall for support and went to her room. I looked at the others. Margaret was crying. She is the actual target but... anyway. I looked at Ralph.

'' Ralph can you please Take care of her?'' I expected him to nag and whine. But he just nodded. he had been this angry and sad since Hitomi can't walk. Everyone got up. but I looked at Margaret

'' Margaret sorry but you must stay here.''

'' no it's all my fault i must come.''

'' exactly. If you come and got captured all the efforts of Wisdom and Hitomi will be in vein. '' I said. she sat down again. So me,Mikey and Leo started to track her down. I used her Mobile to track her. I find some signals outside of city.

'' where should we go?''

'' outside of city.'' Mikey nodded and drove the car with the highest speed possible. When the signals started to get stronger I told Mikey to stop the car. He did. When I got out of car I saw a burnt shack and ... oh My god. Under the woods I saw Wisdom's Body! And Donatello was near her. I rushed to her with Leo following. I tried to help Wisdom. Mikey helped me to take her out. I checked her pulse. Slow but at least...

'' Don isn't in good condition.'' Leo informed me.

'' neither Wisdom.'' I said.

'' then come on! We must go back fast!'' we nodded and left .

Margaret's P.O.V

They left. And I can't believe I am the reason for all of this miseries. Ralph is upstairs with Hitomi. Helping her to walk. The phone rang. I answered it with a shakiy voice, hoping for the best news.

'' hello?''

'' okay my dear... Baby... how are you?'' I froze. It was him. I bited my upper lip.

'' leave them alone. They haven't done anything wrong.''

'' indeed. Just... under one condition...'' I narrowed my eyes. What could he possibly want

'' I want you to die. If you die...'' but couldn't complete cause Ralph came and took the phone from me answering furois.

'' then you can kill the others too? who the shell are you?''

'' oh Raphael? Nice to meet you. you'll meet me soon.'' And he hung up. Ralph looked at me.

'' don't listen to him he was just lying.'' He said I just nodded my head.

'' go and take a rest.'' He said and I obeyed him. I wanted badly to know what have I done wrong that he is after me? Why ? why is he hurting the others? I locked the door behind. And throw myself on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell a dreamless sleep.

Rosa's P.O.V

We arrived. We carry Don and Wisdom. I put them on the sofas. Ralph came to us worried.

''what happened?'' Leo explained for him while I searched for an antidote for Don and some bandages for Wisdom. When I found them I gave Leo the antidote and started to bandage Wisdom's head. I sat on the armchair. Leo sat in front of me. Mikey went to check Margaret and Ralph check Hitomi.

'' who is he ?'' Leo asked. There was no point in hiding anymore so why keep it a secret?

'' he was once Margaret's Boyfriend and our friend. Nathan. We were happy together until he joined the purple dragon. When Margaret asked him why he said that is none of her bussines and that he wants to break up with her for an other girl name Jenna. She was a slut. Sorry for say that word. But she was . she always mock Margaret and Margaret having Hun as her Dad... he asked her dad to kick his and her ass so he ordered the other PDs to kill them... they managed to get away but swears to destroy us. And now he is back to... to kill all of us... seemed his first target was hitomi because she is the strength of out group. Now wisdom... she the brain of our group and if I am not wrong I am the next...'' I said now bursting into tears. Leo hugged and and started to rub my back whispering comforting things in my ears. We broke the hug when we heard someone moaned. I quickly looked at Wisdom. I hugged her tight.

'' you are okay wisdom...'' I said happily but she didn't answer. I looked at her.

'' Wisdom...? what is wrong?'' she bitted her lip and looked away.

'' no I am not Okay Rosa...'' she said bursting into tears. Unstoppable tears.

'' please you are scaring me Wisdom please say what is wrong.'' She sobbed and answered quietly.

'' I... Can't see anything Rosa...'' we heard a sob from upstairs it was Margaret. Everyone gasped. That isn't good. Not good at all

Margaret started running out

'' Margaret! '' Mikey said running after her.

Margaret's P.O.V

She has gone Blind and it's all my fault. It was raining outside but I didn't care. I Just ran and ran and ran... until somebody catch me from behind. It was Mikey . I started punching his hands but his grip wouldn't lose a bit.

'' Please Margaret listen to me...'' he said. I stop struggling.

'' that wasn't your fault. That could happen for anyone.'' He said trying to comfort me. I shook my head.

'' no Mikey... it wouldn't happen to anyone. It happen only here cause I am the cause.'' I said and cried even louder.

He put me down but I didn't run. I just sat there on the roof. He sat next to me. He hugged me from the side and I put my head on his shoulders. I siffed.

'' please Margaret... stop crying.'' He begged. I was confused why does he care this much?

'' Mikey.. why do you care about me so much?'' He seemed surprised that I asked such question. But Decide to tell the truth.

'' because... I Love You Margaret and nothing in this world can make me change my mind.'' He said. I smiled sadly

'' good. I Love You too.'' he looked at me wide eyes but I had fallen asleep. Tired but what he said was lie a light in my hopeless heart. As much as it is... it still is a light of hope.

Nathan's P.O.V

''we are close to our revenge Baby!'' I told Jenna. She stayed by my side till the end.

'' now that they don't have their brainic and strong teammate... '' she said

'' what about Rosa?'' she said suddenly. I laughed.

'' she is already in pain.'' She nodded.

'' but what happened to Hitomi's source of power?'' I asked her. she smiled a Devilish smile. The one I like.

'' when that source disappears... she'll die. Hopefully.'' I looked at her with wide eyes.

'' hopefully?''

'' yes. We are not sure about her full source. Maybe it is somewhere else. '' I angrily punched the desk in front of me. But Jenna comforted me.

'' It'll be alright baby. Just wait. We will destroy them all.''


	8. Chapter 8

Wisdom had gone Blind. Hitomi is nearly handicapped. Rosa the next target and me... I don't know what the hell is happening... but one thing is for sure. Nathan will pay for what he had done. Hitomi is getting more and more weak as the days passes by. Our only hope is me... but to be honest I am afraid. What if... I wasn't successful? And then they all will die. No this must not happen. I took a shower in the morning. I stood in front of mirror and laughed at myself.

'' am I really the daughter of Hun?'' I asked my reflection in the mirror.

'' why am I afraid then? I can do it. All I need is to believe in myself and my abilities.'' I told myself and started to get ready. I want to leave girls and guys and go to where Nathan is. Possibly in that ancient ruin. Which Hitomi saw in her visions. I know the place. I wrote a note for when they wanted my dead corpse for burial and stuff.

_**Dear girls and guys,**_

_**I left. I wanted to make everything good. Like it always was. And since it was all my fault, I must take care of it myself. Don't come after me... because you won't find me. Anyway I know where he is. He is at that ancient tomb Hitomi saw in her visions. That tomb is so so far. So don't come. If you did... well good luck!**_

_**The tomb is in the northern part of Thailand Jungles. An ancient Tomb that was built for the people who lived in that part of Jungle. For your own sake don't come.**_

_**P.S: I love you all... especially you Mikey.**_

I smiled and left the note on my desk. I put one of my big dolls under a blanket on my bed so whoever entered the room would think I am a sleep. It was 9:00 Pm. Everybody went to bed. So I will skip through window and it won't make any noise. I opened the window. The cold breeze of night touched my cheeks. I just turned around to take a look at my room for the last time and then jumped outside. I had everything prepared . I had a ticket for airplane for the 1:00 night. So I rushed to the airport. I stood near the road till a taxi appeared.

'' TAXI!'' I yelled. He stopped and I entered the car. He was a fast driver. So I arrived at the air port sooner than I thought. After sitting in my seat in the plane I started thinking

' Did I do the wrong thing? Did I... ' I fell a sleep in thoughts of home.

Wisdom's P.O.V

When shredder made my dad's eye blind I thought about the Idea. I had made something for the blind to see. Not the best visions but good. Seeing everything colourful and figures. I am happy that I am not going to sit somewhere. About Hitomi's problem... I had thought about it.

I had made her some shoes so it will make her keep balance and she won't fall. My own invention for seeing? Glasses... yeah glasses. I wore them and took the shoes to Hitomi's Room.

*knock knock*

'' come in!'' she said. I came in. She smiled but when saw me her jaw dropped .

'' what is with that glasses?'' she asked still smiling. I tried to explained simply.

'' um... helps me to see even though I went blind.'' She Nodded her head and her eyes turned to shoes. She pointed to them

'' what are those? Miss. Inventor?'' she aksed. I smiled and put them in front of her.

'' try them on and you'll see!'' I said and leaned against the door way. She looked a little unsure. When she wore them she said it fits. Now it's time to see if it works.

'' aw! Can't walk ? poor little Hitomi! A vampire with a lot of powers but now like a unusable thing... like a trash in the corner of her room.'' I said trying to make her angry. I wanted her to find it out herself. She got angry... just as I thought. She got up fast and started to chase me around the room still not realizing she is running on her legs. Ralph came in the room rubbing his head.

'' Mikey stop-'' but he stopped talking when he saw me and Hitomi. After all we must be in our room sitting somewhere.

'' Wisdom you can see? Hitomi? You are running?'' he asked the second question loud and clear. Hitomi stopped running and looked at her shoes. Then she got happy and came to me hugging me hard that I couldn't even breath.

'' thank you! I can't say how happy I am.'' She said. I laughed at her childish tone. Rosa came in the living room angry.

'' why are you so loud in the morni-'' she stopped too when she saw us.

After an hour of explaintion...

'' now.. phew... can I go to see Margaret? '' I asked Rosa who nodded. I stood up and walked to her room. I knocked. No one answered. I knocked again. But again no answers. I opened the door and saw her still sleeping. I wanted to wake her up but the note got my attention. I opened the note and read it out

'' OH NO!'' I yelled and ran downstairs. Rosa looked at me worried.

''What's wrong?''

'' Margaret! Margaret left!'' Hitomi gasped.

'' she left this note.'' I gave it to her and she read it loud.

_**Dear girls and guys,**_

_**I left. I wanted to make everything good. Like it always was. And since it was all my fault, I must take care of it myself. Don't come after me... because you won't find me. Anyway I know where he is. He is at that ancient tomb Hitomi saw in her visions. That tomb is so so far. So don't come. If you did... well good luck!**_

_**The tomb is in the northern part of Thailand Jungles. An ancient Tomb that was built for the people who lived in that part of Jungle. For your own sake don't come.**_

_**P.S: I love you all... especially you Mikey**_

'' no!'' Rosa said slowly. She then stood up and looked at us.

'' we must go there. she can't survive on her own!'' but my look was somewhere else. Rosa snapped her finger in front of me but I just pointed to the window in the Living room.

'' we have greater problems than Margaret's runaway!'' Hitomi said seeing what I saw. Rosa turned around and gasped when saw the familiar figure.

'' hi classmate! Actually... former classmates.''

'' what do you want?''

'' your Death!''

And with that a battle started

Margaret's P.O.V

It's been 2 hours but I don't seem to find this tomb. Damn it where is it? My feet hurts like hell and I was able to do nothing! I leaned against a rock but the rock went backward and a portal opened in front of me. I yelled happily

'' FOUND IT!'' actually to no one. I entered the portal and it closed.

'' so.. no way back then!'' I told myself and started to walk in the ruin.

'' I think he is in the central part.'' I told myself and walked in that creepy hall. I reached the dinning room or central part. Somebody clapped.

'' welcome sinorita!'' Nathan said coming in and clapping his hands.

'' you made it! ''

'' leave my friends alone! You want me right?'' he shook his head

'' tsk tsk... you never learn do you?'' I narrowed my eyes at him. Then a flash back hit me hard.

**Flashback**

**''why isn't the bad guy leaving the captives alive?'' Margaret asked her beloved boyfriend Nathan. Nathan laughed.**

**'' because he wants to destroy all the evidence. Their existence will just cause trouble.'' Margaret scratched her head thinking.****ش**

**'' but they are just people.'' **

**'' exactly. So they will inform ploice and this means trouble.''**

**'' okay... I really don't want to be a criminal.''**

**'' me neither.'' **

**'' isn't there any better topics?'' Hitomi asked them.**

**'' it was just... I was interested.''**

**'' and Nathan seemed to have a lot of experience.'' Hitomi said making both of them laugh.**

**End of flashback**

'' your not going to touch my friends!'' I said threating him. He laughed at me.

'' no no... I have already send someone to do the Job.''

'' that Bitch Jenna!'' I said. he got angry and came to me holding me from me neck.

'' don't talk about her like that! At least she didn't sell me...'' he said and throw me to wall. My head hurt like hell but I stood up again. I wiped the blood that was near my mouth. I need to find a way to get rid of her. but what?

'' take her to prison. Her friends will arrive shortly.'' He told someone. That person took me nad throw me in the prison.

Oh great! Not only I make everything worst... but also put them in danger. Like always. I am just a clumsy girl. That's all.

I can do nothing... I wasn't even able to stab him with knives that were on the table! How stupid I am!.

All I could do was to wait for my friends to arrive as well.

Rosa's P.O.V

''Jenna! How can you be this powerful?'' I was surprised. She was... powerful. Her punch mad holes in walls.

'' ha aha! You think your the only ones?'' she said and punched the wall. I tried to dodge. She had everyone on the ground. what does she want? Is she related to Nathan? I hope not.

'' little sweety! Don't you want to see Margaret?'' My eyes widened. How does she know?

'' how?''

'' we have her captured. If you want her alive...'' I just growled and submit. I couldn't do anything.

'' good. Now come along with me!'' she said and opened a portal. Some figures came and carry girls and guys. I just followed her. she walked calmly and slowly which made me more and more angry.

'' welcome dear!'' Nathan! Yeah he was there just in front of me and I could do nothing! Damn!

'' should I put them all in the same cell?'' Jenna asked him. He just nodded. I glared at him. How much I wanted him to die! Jenna throw me and others in the cell and left without a word.

'' your here?'' I heard Margaret. Margaret sobbed and hugged me tightly.

'' sorry... I didn't want to cause trouble!I-''

''it wasn't your fault... don't blame yourself.'' I smiled at her the best I could in that situation.

Nathan's P.O.V

'' now we have them right under our noses. We can do whatever.''

'' we must kill them slowly and painfully'' Jenna suggested. I smirked. She was right. They must die with pain. Like the pain they caused us. Oh much I waited for this day to come. To get my revenge.

'' so now baby... what's the plan?'' Jenna asked coming and sitting on my lap. I stroke her cheek and answered.

'' tonight... we will take our revenge... tonight.'' She giggled. I smiled.

We will see...


End file.
